Las ventajas del método científico
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: "Soy una mujer con dotes artísticas, pero también una mujer de ciencia. Y como todo buen científico, sólo hay un método válido para comprobar si me gusta Gale Hawthorne. Atentamente. Madge Undersee. PD. Temo que los resultados no sean muy objetivos". AU. Actualidad. Gadge. Mínima mención de Everlark y Odesta. Oneshot. R


"Soy una mujer con dotes artísticas, pero también una mujer de ciencia. Y como todo buen científico, sólo hay un método válido para comprobar si me gusta Gale Hawthorne. Atentamente. Madge Undersee. PD. Temo que los resultados no sean muy objetivos".

* * *

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que te sea conocido no me pertenece, siéntete libre de presentar cargos si el uso de ello no es el adecuado.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **AU. Actualidad. Gadge. Muy breve mención de Everlark y Odesta. ¿Un poco de OoC? Sin revisión, recién salidito de mi ingenio.

A algún aficionado/a de la ciencia quiero aclararle que no es el método científico en todo el sentido de la palabra, sino mi maestro me haría repetir los años de estudio XD

* * *

**Las ventajas del método científico**

_Oneshot_

* * *

_Ahí va otra vez. _Pienso con disgusto.

El chico guapo y popular de la escuela.

¡¿Será que en todas debe haber siquiera uno?!

Suspiro.

Gale Hawthorne es el adolescente por el que toda la población femenina de Panem High School babea. También lo hacen los homosexuales. ¿Pero sí entienden lo que trato de decirles?

Alto, musculoso, de piel aceitunada, ojos grises y cabello negro, con una cara lista para las cámaras. ¿Debo seguir?

Es tan injusto que se le permita caminar por las calles sin ser multado.

_Aunque no me sorprendería que la mayor parte de los policías que se cruzan con él sean mujeres._

En fin, él va caminando en dirección al gimnasio de la escuela, seguramente para su entrenamiento de baloncesto. Tener su altura es muy beneficioso para el equipo escolar, y para él, claro, porque podrá hacer estudios universitarios gracias a una beca deportiva -él cursa último grado-.

Me molesta estar enterada sobre su vida como todas las mujeres de su club de fans. Pero yo tengo una excusa, su mejor amiga Katniss es mi compañera de laboratorio, además de que ella es la novia de mi primo y vecino, Peeta Mellark. La chica podrá ser un poco callada como yo, pero tuvo que decirme sobre su relación con Gale para que yo me convenciera que era buena para mi querido rubio. Gracias a ella, Gale y yo somos una especie de "amigos".

Aunque saber cosas de Gale no justifica que me sienta sonrojar cuando estoy con él o deje de contestarle de la forma en que lo hacía antes. No, eso no está bien.

Debe haber una explicación.

Quiero encontrarla.

Miro por última vez el lugar en que desapareció Gale y camino hasta llegar al aula de música, que está vacía después de clases. Por primera vez ignoro el piano oscuro en el frente y me siento en una de las bancas del salón. Coloco en mi regazo mi bolso escolar rojo y extraigo el cuaderno en el que compongo.

Rápidamente voy al final y escribo:

_En la ciencia siempre ha existido la duda sobre la atracción entre las personas, parece que este fenómeno me está afectado -gravemente- a mí con un espécimen del sexo opuesto._

_Tengo una hipótesis preliminar sobre esto, pero no la escribiré hasta no observar detalladamente los hechos._

_Soy una mujer con dotes artísticas, pero también una mujer de ciencia. Y como todo buen científico, sólo hay un método válido para comprobar si me gusta Gale Hawthorne. _

_Atentamente. _

_Madge Undersee. _

_PD. Temo que los resultados no sean muy objetivos, pero todo sea en aras de la ciencia. _

Cierro el cuaderno y con alegría me dirijo al asiento acolchonado frente al piano.

El día de mañana comenzará mi investigación. Espero que tenga mucha validez pese a sólo tener diecisiete.

* * *

Observación

* * *

Muy bien, es martes.

Antes de atravesar las puertas de la escuela elimino las arrugas de mi vestido blanco y en mi teléfono observo la sonrisa en mi cara.

Nadie puede notar que llevaré a cabo uno de los pasos más difíciles e importantes según la comunidad científica.

Empujo la puerta de vidrio y metal, lista para acercarme a uno de los hombres que me servirá para descartar una posible hipótesis.

Cato -olvide su apellido- 'Sanguinario acosador'.

El rubio que presume sus habilidades en esgrima cada vez que se acerca a ti. En otras palabras, todo el tiempo.

-Hola Madge -saluda él con su voz arrogante-. ¿Ya te has decidido a hablar un poco y planeas que yo sea el primero?

Escucharlo sólo me da lástima, el pobre sólo necesita alguien que reconozca lo 'magnífico' que es. Es guapo, pero no me provoca nada.

-Cato, sí hablo, sólo no mucho y no, ya he comprobado lo que quería. Que tengas un buen día y te aconsejo que no hables con todas sobre tu gusto por las armas, es monstruoso- le sonrío condescendiente. Directa, pero nadie -que no sea mi familia o yo- hace mención de mis pocas habilidades sociales.

_Bueno, quizá los profesores._

Voy a mi casillero y ahí está otro de los hombres que servirá para mis propósitos. Ya intenté con el rubio monstruoso, ahora es turno de gran moreno con sensibilidad por sus seres queridos, es decir, Tresh, el dueño del casillero de al lado.

-Hola Tresh- saludo en voz baja, al comienzo era intimidante estar junto a él, pero mientras acompañaba a mi madre al hospital pude ver el lado amable que tiene; estaba cuidando de su pequeña vecina Rue después que la operaran del apéndice. Tener conocimiento de ello disminuyó mi temor a su enorme cuerpo.

-Hola Madge, ¿cómo se encuentra tu madre?- claro, por su parte, él tuvo conocimiento de los ataques epilépticos que sufría mamá.

-Por el momento se encuentra bien, han transcurrido tres meses sin episodios, espero que continúe así- respondo con voz amigable, contenta ante la información.

-Me da gusto oírlo, que tengas un buen día Madge, tengo que ir a clase, nos vemos y Rue te manda saludos a ti y a Katniss- la niña de doce años había visto a la joven pelinegra cuando llegó a ver a su madre, la señora Everdeen, una de las doctoras del hospital, y quedó fascinada sólo con ver el prendedor de pájaro que yo le regalé el verano pasado. A Katniss, Rue le había recordado a su hermana Primrose, por lo que cantó para ella en su corta estancia.

-Dale un abrazo de mi parte- agito mi mano derecha en forma de despedida.

Ya era el segundo, estar con Tresh era agradable, pero no iba más allá.

Exhalo al mirar el reloj, continuaré en mi clase de natación.

Impartida por el guapísimo profesor Finnick Odair.

Alto, musculoso, atlético, de piel bronceada, cabello color bronce y ojos verde mar.

La única competencia de Gale.

Lamentablemente casado con la dulce profesora de teatro, Annie Cresta.

Sí, duele saberlo.

He reparado en un detalle, no he aclarado que Gale es soltero. ¡Sí! Soltero, sin algún compromiso.

_Aunque se rumorea que está enamorado de su amiga Katniss_.

Entro a los vestidores a colocarme mi traje de baño azul, sujetando mi cabello rubio en una coleta alta.

Al salir, dirijo mis ojos azules hacia el increíble profesor -pecado para adolescentes- Odair.

No mentiré, él si me provoca mucho más que el rubio y el moreno, pero nací muy tarde y sólo pude conocerlo cuando ya estaba completamente enamorado de su esposa.

Hombre de una sola mujer.

Con lo bueno que sería alguna proposición de su parte.

Me sumerjo en el agua y la siguiente hora la paso analizando las sensaciones que me hace sentir. No es muy fuerte, queda descartado.

_No es como si tuvieras alguna oportunidad, Madge._

Después de la clase de natación voy en busca de mis útiles y me cruzo con mi rubio favorito, Peeta. Con él si sería incestuoso analizar lo que me hace sentir, por lo que lo saludo con un abrazo fraternal.

-Hola a ti también, Madge -me dice él con una sonrisa, sus ojos azules brillando-, ¿qué tal? No te vi ayer por la tarde.

-Hola, estuve en el despacho de mi padre ayudándole a ordenar unos papeles, su secretaria se reportó enferma y estaré allí toda la semana- digo con una mueca. Juntos caminamos a nuestra siguiente clase, sociología.

-¿Me darás a probar lo que prepararás en artes culinarias?- le pregunto cuando llegamos al aula, mirándole firmemente. Me pareció escuchar que Delly dijo un platillo con fresas, mis verdaderos amores.

-¿Delly? -pregunta y asiento-. Sabes que sí, Madge.

Me cruzo de brazos.

-Sólo lo dices porque Katniss no es muy fanática de las fresas- reclamo.

-¿Crees que la preferiría a ella por sobre ti, mi prima favorita? La que me ha visto crecer, me ha defendido de mis hermanos, que sanó la cachetada que mi madre me dio antes de entrar a rehabilitación, la que es una magnífica pianista, la que por cierto es muy lista- expresa con voz agradable.

-Ni creas que yo caigo en tus juegos, Mellark.

-Lo sé, pero nada de eso es mentira- sonríe y yo lo hago junto con él.

Antes de poder contestarle, entra el excéntrico profesor Caesar Flickerman.

.

Durante el receso es cuando puedo realizar mi observación, lo sé, es subjetiva, pero no considero que haya alguien muy capaz de ayudarme.

Después de colocar la rebanada de pizza en la bandeja, hago mi camino hacia la mesa que comparto con Katniss y Peeta. Al ser martes, Delly no nos acompañará, pero sí lo hará Gale, porque sus amigos no estarán el día de hoy.

Cuando llego a mi destino, el pelinegro no ha llegado, pero la pareja ya se encuentra ahí. Peeta empuja un plato cubierto de aluminio.

Puedo sentir el olor de la fresa en mis fosas nasales. Le quito el material que lo cubre y admiro el postre frente a mis ojos.

Antes de que pueda llevar un bocado a mi boca, lo escucho: -Bonito vestido, Undersee.

_Gale_.

Siento un pequeño calor en mi cara, que sólo Peeta alcanza a ver, porque oculta una sonrisa -un aporte objetivo-. Pienso rápidamente en una respuesta antes de alzar mi cara, pero con sólo verle olvido las palabras.

Está sonriendo.

No.

_Me _está sonriendo.

Siento el cosquilleo en mi estómago al tenerlo cerca, veo el reloj para saber el tiempo que durará, al mismo tiempo que cuento el número de latidos por minuto.

_Reacciona Madge. ¡Inteligentemente!_

Ahí va un intento.

-Tengo que lucir bien, ¿no crees? Hoy tuve clases con Odair- sonrío.

Sólo tardé quince segundos. Es un avance.

Esperen, frunció el ceño.

-No tienes oportunidad con él- arremete con dureza.

-Lo sé, pero no pierdo nada luciendo bien- acomodo un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja.

Él vuelve a sonreír.

-Claro que no, pero sí hay quienes no necesitan arreglarse. Iré por comida, ¿alguno desea algo?- ofrece, yo niego y señalo mi plato.

Katniss hace lo mismo que yo, pero Peeta habla.

-No, gracias por preguntar.

Gale se aleja y, mientras Katniss muerde su emparedado, el rubio me analiza con la mirada. 'Te sonrojaste y pusiste nerviosa, Madge' me dice moviendo los labios.

Perfecto.

Se presentó el fenómeno.

Y la observación fue hecha por alguien objetivo, me parece.

Pero no creo que el siguiente paso lo sea.

* * *

Formulación de la hipótesis

* * *

Mientras mi padre habla con un cliente, aprovecho a continuar mis anotaciones.

_El sujeto de análisis, Madge Undersee -yo-, se sonroja y demuestra nerviosismo cuando está cerca del espécimen Gale Hawthorne, la observación fue realizada por Peeta Mellark, un tercero. _

_Además durante los dos minutos cerca del espécimen -Gale, para mayor facilidad-, la frecuencia cardíaca demostró ser acelerada, más de las ochenta pulsaciones normalmente aceptadas por los expertos. _

_Lo anterior me lleva a plantear mi hipótesis: El cuerpo de Madge Undersee presenta reacciones fuera de lo común en presencia de Gale Hawthorne debido a que siente gusto por él._

-Madge, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás sonrojada- ese es mi padre, que escoge el momento perfecto para salir de su oficina.

-Eh, no, sólo me causó bochorno algo que recordé, ¿qué necesitabas?- lo mejor es desviar el tema.

Él ríe en voz baja.

-Puedes ir a casa, me quedaré durante un par de horas más, ve a hacer tus deberes allá- señala mi cuaderno y me sonrojo.

_Si supieras que tu princesa no está pensando precisamente en tarea._

-Nos vemos por la mañana, papá.

Él se acerca a besarme y vuelve a cruzar la puerta de madera.

Guardo mis cosas, continuaré en casa.

* * *

Experimentación

* * *

Dejo la toalla en mi cabeza para que mi cabello se seque, voy al escritorio de madera y abro mi cuaderno en la página en que tengo mis notas.

_Para probar mi hipótesis llevaré a cabo experimentos en los que el sujeto de análisis pomga a prueba su contacto con Gale._

Es viernes por la tarde, estoy arreglándome para ir al juego de esta noche.

Me coloco los pantalones oscuros y mi blusa azul antes de dirigirme a mi escritorio. Tomo el bolígrafo para comenzar a escribir.

**_Experimento no. 1. Evitar la presencia de Gale durante largo tiempo._**

_Resultados: El sujeto de análisis presenta ansiedad al no ver al chico que 'presuntamente' le gusta. Es un nivel alto, he aquí los motivos:_

_El primer día de no verlo preguntaba acerca de él y sentía celos al escuchar que estaba en compañía de una rubia tonta -me limitaré a apodarla Glimmer para respetar la privacidad de la mujer-._

_El segundo día se alegró al enterarse que Gale preguntó a su primo por ella -se sonrojó cuando tuvo conocimiento de este hecho-. Resistió el impulso de ir en busca de él._

_El tercer día creía verlo en diferentes partes, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y acomodaba sus cabellos incontables veces. Incluso llegó a buscarlo cuando realizaba que esos hombres no eran Gale. -Desventaja de que la mitad de los hombres en la ciudad se le parezcan-. Al finalizar el horario de clases presentó el acostumbrado sonrojo y nerviosismo cuando el espécimen le invitó al partido de esa noche._

Está listo. Cierro el cuaderno, me levanto del lugar y busco mi perfume, esta noche se llevará a cabo el segundo experimento.

.

Al entrar al gimnasio veo a gran parte de los estudiantes reunidos, principalmente mujeres.

_Porque todas vienen por el mismo hombre._

Rápidamente localizo a mi amigo Peeta -acompañado de Katniss, Prim y uno de los hermanos menores de Gale-. Voy hacia ellos evitando a la gente, pidiendo permiso al subir las bancas.

-¡Hola a todos! -saludo-. ¿Cuánto falta para que inicie?

-Pocos minutos- responde la voz de Gale en mi oído, y la escucho claramente pese a los gritos de los presentes. El sonrojo hace aparición, Peeta, Prim y Rory Hawthorne me observan con sonrisas divertidas.

-Hola Gale- le digo tras darme la vuelta. Él porta el uniforme negro con rojo de los 'Pájaros ardientes', su apellido y el número cuatro plasmados con letras doradas en el frente de la playera.

-Me alegra que vinieras, Undersee- llevo un poco de cabello tras mi oreja, olvidé sujetármelo.

-Gracias por invitarme, es la primera vez que asisto a uno, ya sabes que no me gustan mucho los deportes.

-No te preocupes, ¿irás con nosotros a la pizzería? Es tradición para nosotros ir al terminar, sin importar que perdamos- me dice con una sonrisa divertida.

-Contigo en el equipo, nunca pierden. ¿Es una invitación?- mis palabras hacen que mi rostro tome una tonalidad más roja. Él titubea unos momentos y yo desvío mi mirada hacia otra parte del gimnasio.

_Seguramente el sonrojo no luce muy bien con mis ojos azules._

-Claro que sí, ¿Mellark no te lo ha mencionado? Todos los que vienen están invitados- me desinflo al escucharle.

_Por supuesto que me invita por cortesía._

-Entonces iré, te deseo suerte en el partido, mete muchas canastas.

-Gracias, por eso te dedicaré uno de los encestes- revela él, al mismo tiempo que realiza una sonrisa ladeada.

Se aleja y me ubico entre Rory y Peeta.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano, eh?- cuestiona el pelinegro antes de que comience el juego. Peeta ríe en voz baja.

.

-¡Me encantó la canasta que dedicaste a Madge!- exclama Rory antes de dar una mordida a su pizza, mientras que yo me atraganto con la mía.

Por primera vez puedo ver a Hawthorne sonrojándose. Levemente, pero lo hace.

Me da gusto poder verlo.

-Debo admitir que fue muy bueno, un tiro de tres puntos- agrega Katniss tomando de su bebida de limón.

-Thom y yo hemos estado practicando esos tiros durante las prácticas, me sorprendí al ver que pude hacerlo en un juego real -confía el de ojos grises, antes de dirigirse hacia mí-. Deberías ir a más partidos Madge, me dio suerte querer dedicarte uno.

Los demás en la mesa ríen y Gale repara en sus palabras, niega con la cabeza.

_El significado no importa, ¡te llamó por tu nombre!_

Disfrutamos del resto de la velada platicando de diferentes temas.

.

Por la noche, con la cabeza por las nubes, abro mi cuaderno y continúo mi redacción.

**_Experimento no. 2. Ir al partido del viernes y acercarme al término de él._**

_Resultados: El sujeto de análisis se encuentra un poco aturdido por los sucesos ocurridos en este experimento, por lo que sólo queda decir que el sonrojo y el nerviosismo sin duda se han presentado._

Satisfecha con lo escrito, me digo que sólo queda la prueba definitiva.

Es una pena que deba llevarse a cabo hasta el lunes, Gale y Katniss saldrán a pescar.

.

Aburrida contemplo las ecuaciones de la pizarra, el profesor Beetee se ha pasado toda la clase hablando de ellas e incluso yo me encuentro cansada. ¡Es lunes! El nivel de ánimos de un estudiante normal está en cero y si se pudiera en cantidades debajo de ese rango.

Mi fin de semana fue relativamente tranquilo.

Mamá se sentía indispuesta y juntas pasamos el fin de semana viendo películas, llorando cuando murió _Hachiko_, riendo con _Bridget _y exclamando de emoción ante el reencuentro de _Allie _y _Noah_. Papá tuvo que salir de la ciudad por un caso importante, así que ella y yo tuvimos la casa para nosotras solas. Peeta se dio una vuelta durante la cena y endulzó nuestro día con un bonito pastel.

Yo, irresponsablemente, había dejado de lado mi pequeña investigación, pero no podía hacer avances si mi espécimen no se encontraba a mi alcance, por lo que me tuve que conformar con los guapos actores que observé en la pantalla. Una tarea no muy difícil.

Pero ya había llegado el día en que haría mi tercer y último experimento.

El definitivo.

El timbre suena, anunciando el final de la clase y comienzo del receso.

Hoy es lunes, por lo tanto Gale se encuentra en la fuente del patio trasera. Tendré que ir en su búsqueda. Salgo del salón y me encamino a mi casillero, dejo mis cosas y voy hacia la puerta que me llevará a mi destino.

Después de atravesarla diviso al chico pelinegro con el que tengo una deuda pendiente.

Con pasos lentos me acerco a donde se encuentra, está un poco apartado de sus amigos escribiendo algo en su teléfono, escucha mis pasos y alza la mirada, sonríe y guarda el objeto en la bolsa de su pantalón negro.

-Hola Madge- que bonito es escuchar esa familiaridad. _¡Concéntrate Madge Undersee! _Ahí va ese pequeño calor en mi cara y el nerviosismo recorriendo mi cuerpo.

-Hola Gale, ¿estás ocupado?- pregunto con simpatía.

Él enarca una ceja y niega.

-¿Puedo llevar a cabo un experimento en beneficio de la ciencia?

-¿Qué clase de experimento?- responde intrigado.

-No te preocupes, no es nada peligroso, ¿puedo?- cuestiono con voz suave.

Parece pensarlo unos momentos y se encoge de hombros.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Cuando termina de hablar me pongo de puntillas, apoyo mis manos a su pecho y junto mis inexperimentados labios a los suyos. Al principio no sé qué hacer y torpemente muevo mis labios sobre los de él, para después tratar de seguir el instinto. Afortunadamente él reacciona, me acerca tomándome de la cintura y me guía para seguir. Claro que él tiene mayor experiencia que yo, y quizá sí resulta provechoso.

Durante el tiempo en que nos besamos me dejo llevar por las sensaciones que inundan mis sentidos, olvidando completamente mi objetivo, sin mucho queja por mi parte.

Escucho unos silbidos y gritos a nuestro lado, lo que provoca que reaccione.

_Madge, acabas de besar al más popular de la escuela. A la mitad del patio trasero. ¡Durante el descanso!_

Sonrojada, abro mis ojos y me encuentro con los grises de Gale, de alguna forma brillantes. Sin saber qué hacer planeo la retirada.

-La comunidad científica te lo agradecerá- murmuro y comienzo a alejarme, él se queda perplejo, sin reaccionar, hasta que estoy dentro y escucho el timbre que da por finalizado el descanso.

Perfecto.

Por primera vez no le doy importancia a no consumir alimento.

.

Me siento en el columpio del porche de mi casa con mi preciado cuaderno, planeando cómo escribir lo que falta. Hoy decidí no quedarme en el salón de música, por lo que continúe con mi plan de huida, evitando perfectamente a Gale Hawthorne.

Después de la escena del beso entré a mis clases, siendo la última en salir de todas ellas, procurando evitar los sitios en los que Gale podía encontrarse. Aparentemente lo logré, ya que no me lo cruce ni cuando salía del campus.

Una parte de mí quería verlo y la otra no sabía lo que quería.

Abro el cuaderno de cubierta rosa en la hoja de mi apunte.

**_Experimento no. 3. Contacto directo para medir la intensidad de las sensaciones percibidas._**

_Resultados:_ _El experimento terminó siendo muy revelador, y agradable para el sujeto de análisis, después de ocurrido demostró que se presentaban las señales que se dieron durante la observación inicial. Vergonzosamente no se pueden dar datos/mediciones muy precisas, pero ha podido obtenerse información que servirá para la realización de conclusiones._

* * *

Conclusión

* * *

_A la vista de los resultados experimentales, se puede concluir que al sujeto de análisis **le gusta**__ el espécimen masculino de nombre Gale Hawthorne. En relación a la atracción, puedo decir que es muy fuerte, el espécimen tiene grandes cualidades para que se presenten los síntomas que siguen aquejando al sujeto de análisis._

_Como me temía, el experimento no fue objetivo y por tales motivos, se prohíbe terminantemente ser presentado ante la comunidad científica._

_Realizado por la estudiante de ciencias Madge Undersee, _

_que gracias a la investigación -ahora- tiene una gran confusión._

Cierro el cuaderno y lo abrazo a mi pecho.

El columpio se mueve y miro a mi primo Peeta.

-Hola Madge- saluda en tono amigable.

-Hola- devuelvo en voz baja.

-Gale estaba preocupado por ti hace un rato.

-Supongo que ya toda la escuela sabe sobre el beso, ¿me equivoco?

Él niega con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-¿Qué pasa si me hace mal que él me guste?- susurro, Peeta pasa un brazo sobre mi hombro, acercándome a él. Me acurruco en su hombro.

-Te gustaba desde hace mucho pero no te dabas cuenta, Madgie. ¿Sabes? Hoy Gale casi se vuelve loco al no encontrarte, daba vueltas en tu búsqueda, estaba a punto de escaparse de su práctica de baloncesto, pero su entrenador lo vio, así que me mandó a mí.

-Gracias, Peeta- expreso con ánimos renovados.

-¿Te gustaría un poco de helado?- interroga y asiento, nos dirigimos a su casa, mi cuaderno en mi regazo, quizá él sea el primero en saber.

.

-¡Madge!- el grito resuena en la cocina de Peeta, mientras él y yo nos apoyamos en la encimera de granito. Alzo la vista.

-Yo recojo- me dice el rubio. Comienzo a dirigirme a la entrada principal.

Al salir, encuentro a Gale tocando el timbre de mi casa, su bolso de entrenamiento a su lado.

-Despertarás a mi madre si sigues gritando- le digo en tono grave.

Él se voltea.

-Madge- comienza a bajar los escalones.

-¿Te gustaría saber en qué consistía el experimento?

Él asiente extrañado e inmediatamente sonríe.

Señalo el columpio de madera.

Momentos después, cuando hemos terminado de reír ante mi ridícula idea, Gale se inclina y me besa.

Esta vez sin experimentos de por medio.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Hablando de contenido ridículo XD.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Sus reviews son perfectamente aceptados, todos son contestados, por PM o en mi perfil. **

**Admito que me gustaría que aumentara el número de fics con Gadge, amo TANTO las parejas _non-canon_. Esta historia surgió hoy mismo mientras entregaba un trabajo, con un riguroso método. **

**No tengo idea de qué más decir... Espero que realmente les haya gustado, tengo otras historias por si se animan a pasar a ellas -cordialmente invitados, por supuesto-.**

**Les mando un gran saludo y un abrazo, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.**

**HoeLittleDuck**


End file.
